Time To Leave
by maxmeb27
Summary: A Maximum Ride Prequel. Max is tired of the same painful thing at the school-especailly when Iggy becomes blind. But she has a plan to escape, Will it Work?
1. A Day In The Life Of Maximum Ride

**ok in my defense this is my first fanfic.**

**it isn't very good, but review and PLEASE tell me what i am doing wrong. **

**real quick age count:(BTW: they still live at the school)**

**Max,Fang,Iggy: 9 going on 10**

**Nudge: 5 almost 6**

**Gazzy: 2-ish**

**Angel:born but not living with the flock**

**i realllllllyyyy hope you like it**

**disclaimer: as pointless as this is, (because i am not that good)i dont own anything maximum ride or maximum ride-ish.i do own the ideas as bad as they are. SO DONT COPY(as if anyone would) **

Max POV

_OW!_ I screamed in my head as that whitecoat gave me the biggest shot I ever had. I was strapped down so I could barely move, with plastic chords. Suddenly I felt really jittery-probably from that shot.I looked to my left and my friend Fang – strapped down too – getting the same shot. He looked wild-eyed and I could tell that it hurt him but he was trying to hide his pain in front of me. (that's your typical unemotional almost brother for you.) Wow . I was feeling really pumped with adrenaline here – probably from that shot. "DAVID!" one of the older whitecoats shouted. "you gave them to much of the reactant!" I really had no idea what that meant but I knew It didn't sound good. Those dim-witted, idiotic "scientist" always made mistakes! They liked it when I hurt. They smiled. "THEY'RE ABOUT TO LOSE CONSCIENCNESS!" the whitecoat screamed. I suddenly felt the adrenialine wear-off and I was overcome by drowsiness. I watched lazily as the whitecoats scurried around but different liquids into an IV in my arm. I lay there helpless to the blackness that suddenly overcame me.

~~~~xxx~~~

Who knows how long after, I woke up. I felt like I had run head first into a concrete slab at 150mph. I looked around trying to fight off the nausea feeling like I would throw-up. I was in a room with banks of computers and wires. The ever-present smell of anti-septic and floorcleaner filled my nostrils. I looked around. Fang wasn't there. A million thoughts raced through my head. What had happened? What if he had a different reaction and he died? Would I see him again? This was crap. I couldn't have gotten up if I wanted too.(which I did and I wanted to kick some whitecoat butt.) because I was literally taped down to a table. After what felt like a million years, an eraser walked in. He shoved me into a cage. Not helping the whole about to barf thing here. Erasers are wolf-human hybrids. They are bred to hate and kill anything that doesn't give them orders. So I fell in that category. Sadly. Eventually he walked into the room where all the other cages were. They literally threw me down as hard as they could. Which is really hard. I was going to have a lot of new bruises. Fang was there. Thank goodness. "What did they do with you guys?" Iggy, also my friend, asked. He was in a cage too. We all were. "The usual, do tests on us ,the test fail, then we pass out." If you don't know, I'm Max. Maximum Ride. I "live" here my – well I guess you could call it family. I mean you can't get more family then living side-by-side each other in dog crates and cages day after day since we were born. We aren't related by blood though. I was created on purpose by the most sickest scientist. I was "programmed" so I only ended up 98% human. The other 2% is bird. Therefore I have raptor vision, animal instincts and wings – yes I said _wings. _

I live in a lab/prison called the school. There are others like me too. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. There is this new guy, about 2 we think. They – the whitecoats are always running tests on us. But they are always fails. For example, today they injecting me with poisen, and I pass out. GO FIGURE.

**this is a multi-chapter thing. **

**REVEIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! pretty please!!the button is down there just click it! i take anynomous reviews too!!!!**


	2. Time to kick Eraser Butt

**Thanks to all you readers who reviewed!!!!!!! **

**you guys were so nice! **

**I have about 4 more chapters writen, so if you want more you know *cough* review *cough***

**Sorry if you think max is a little OOC i just thought she might want to poke some fun at the whitecoats**

**haha**

**ok here you go!!!!!**

Time to Kick Some Eraser Butt!

Chapter 2

As I lay down , trying to sleep, light suddenly flooded the room. A blonde whitecoat, walked in with a clipboard. He muttered to himself then walked over to Iggy's dag crate and unlocked it. Where were they taking him?

Iggy looked at me with a face that said 'do something!' So of course being the wonderful friend that I am , did. "what are you doing with him?" I asked the whitecoat.

I really didn't care, since I couldn't do anything about it. The whitecoat turned around startled. Haha the whitecoats have no idea we can even think for ourselves, much less talk…lets have some fun here shall we? "Yeah I'm _talking _get over it! I asked what you are going to do with Iggy!"

the whitecoat was absolutely stunned. I was enjoying this. "I-I…what? This is subject 5xcs33428837. I don't…" I hated that. All we were to them was numbers and letters.

Anyway then the whitecoat picked up Iggy and ran out. "Really?" I asked Fang. "he is that freaked? Whimp." Fang just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

~~~xxx~~~

IGGY POV

I have done millions of test before, but I had a really bad feeling about this one. The reason I thought this, was first they took me in a room and just knocked me out.

It all went blank. When I woke up I was in a white room the size of a gym. It was really dark, I could barely see anything, even with my raptor vision . I got up. I walked around trying to find a way out when I felt a jerk by my ankle.

Dang it! **(A/N: i can't cuss for the life of me so just insert the word of your choice there...)** They chained me up! Then a door opened. I

could see a little light stream through, and from what I saw made me…well freaked.

Two Erasers came in. OH CRAP. Ok so I was strong, my DNA being enhanced meant that my muscles were had a higher density than another 9yr old boy. I also had no clue how to fight. So when the first Eraser threw his fist into my stomach, I though that I was going to die.

"FIGHT MAN FIGHT" I meantally yelled to myself. I ran as far as my chained ankle allowed me, but the second Eraser kept charging. So I kicked as hard as I could, in the head. He went down-fast. Score one for Iggy.

But as I was meantally rejoicing, Eraser #1 decided to start punching me over and over. I dropped to the ground. Eraser #1 was about to jump on me breaking every bone in my body, when I rolled off to the left.

And he landed, right on the ground. That was going to leave a mark. Both Erasers were out cold, and I did that in the dark. Maybe they were faking it, I didn't want to take any chances, so I ran and yanked on that stupid chain. To my surprise, it broke.

(Whitecoat technology always has its quirks eh?) Then my ankle cuff(still around my ankle,) shocked me knocking me out cold.

**R&R right now!!!!!! I need this sooooooooooooo much!!!! right down there ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**:)**


End file.
